Quatre's Frustrating Day
by Aris Winner
Summary: Quatre has one of those days where everything just seems to go wrong.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Looney Toons, Lucky Charms cereal, or basically any brand name or product in this fic. Don't sue me, I have *looks in wallet* . . . .10. . . 1.25. . $3.59 exactly in my wallet right now. Yay for me! Almost enough for a pack of Yu-gi-oh cards!

****

Author's note: Uhm. . . this is supposed to be humor, not sure how funny it really is though. . . anyway, please review, I wanna know if anyone thinks this is any good, and flames are welcome! Not going to get any better at writing if I don't know what's wrong. Right? 

"Blah" -Speaking

'Blah' -Thoughts

* * * -Scene change

****

Quatre's Frustrating Day

"Hmmmm, " yawned Quatre, stretching out in bed as he tried to bring himself fully awake, "Ahhhhhh!" His maneuver was rewarded with a back spasm and a horrid crick in his neck.

'What a wonderful way to start the day.' he reckoned to himself as he glanced at the clock. He let out long moan. It was a Saturday morning, his favorite day to sleep in, and it was way too early to be up. He was awake earlier even then Duo and his Saturday morning cartoons.

While he lay in bed for a few moments nursing his poor abused neck and trying to figure out what had woken him so early, he noticed of his stuffed up nose and slight headache. 'Yay, a cold as well as a painful back and cricked neck, even better' he thought sarcastically as he became uncomfortably aware of just how full his bladder was.

He groaned as he tried to drag himself out of his nice, warm bed in his room at the Gundam pilots current safe house.

"Ohhhh" he moaned as his back gave another spasm, 'I really must have slept on that wrong' he thought as he quickly made his way as quietly as possible down the dark hall to the bathroom.

***

"Mmm, so much better" declared Quatre exiting the bathroom and making his way downstairs to the kitchen knowing that as early as it was, he wasn't going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon. But on his way down the hall, he thought he heard a faint snoring coming from one of the other bedrooms. His curiosity getting the best of him, he followed the sound until he found himself standing outside what he believed to be Wufei's room, but he wasn't positive and when he crept closer to see if it was indeed Wufei making that racked, he managed to stub his big toe on the door frame.

"Ahhh!" he yelped in pain, grabbing his now throbbing toe, and hopping up and down on one foot.

"Wha? Huh? Wo'ze there?" slurred a still half asleep Wufei as he shot straight up in bed after being woken by the noise commencing outside his room, "Maxwell! It's too early for your cartoons, go back to bed, baka!"

"Sorry for waking you Wufei" gasped Quatre while still rubbing his throbbing toe, "and it's not Duo, it's Quatre, I was uh, just walking by when I, ah, stubbed my toe." He explained, not wanting Wufei to know he had in fact been spying on him.

"Ugh, go away!" was Wufei's faint reply as he flopped back down into his bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"Phew! That was close, Wufei is definitely not a morning person" Quatre muttered to himself as he continued on his way downstairs while doing a little hop-step, as he was still attempting to nurse his throbbing toe. This just caused him to fall flat on his face.

"Ooooo . . . what is it with me today?" he wondered. 

***

Meanwhile, in another part of the house, Duo had just woken up. Now, to most people, he wouldn't seem like much of a morning person, and they would be right, most of the time, except Saturday's seemed to be a magical time for Duo. The thought of all those cartoons seemed to enable him to over come his extreme distaste of mornings.

Grabbing a blanket off his bed, Duo wandered into the kitchen for a bowl of Lucky Charms to eat while he sat in front of the tv.

"Morning Cat!" grinned Duo cheerfully as he pulled down the box of cereal and reached for his favorite bowl, the one with Bugs Bunny on it.

"Morn." sighed Quatre, somewhat less cheerful as he plugged in the kettle for some tea.

"Man, you sure sound gloomy this morning, what's up?" inquired Duo as he slopped milk into his bowl, spilling some in the process.

"Nothing major, just up too early and I've got a bit of a cold. My nose is so stuffed right now."

"Poor Cat, anyway, gotta go, show starts in less than three minutes" explained Duo as he literally bounced out of the kitchen, spilling even more of the milk from his bowl.

Quatre just sighed again as he opened the cupboard to get a tea bag, only to discover there were none.

'Darn it, can this day get any worse?' he thought miserably to himself as he decided to have a glass of milk instead, only to find that Duo had finished the last of it off.

"Why do I even bother?" he asked, deciding to eat breakfast later. Knowing his luck so far, he'd probably end up eating plain oatmeal. He hated oatmeal.

So putting his breakfast on temporary hold, he slugged over to the front door to get the morning paper, hoping it would help calm his nerves a little. But upon opening the door, he discovered that it was raining out, no, not just raining but pouring, as in cats and dogs pouring, and the paper, well, it was 100% soaked and half destroyed.

"Ahggg! That's it! It's time for a nice, long, hot shower" and with that, he stomped his way upstairs, (almost tripping on the top step) back to the bathroom where he started the shower.

***

"Nice, finally, something's going right" Quatre remarked to himself, feeling the warm water washing over his body, relaxing his muscles and easing the pain in his back. He began to shampoo his hair, loving the nice, happy feeling it gave him (Herbal Essences) when suddenly. . . 

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed loud enough to wake the entire house as the nice, warm, happy water turned ice cold, the sudden change in temperature caused Quatre to lose his balance and slip on the wet floor of the tub. He made a grab at the shower curtains, but only succeeded in bringing them down with him as he fell over the edge and onto the floor. Right into a huge puddle of water. Yes, he had flooded the bathroom floor.

"This is just great!" proclaimed Quatre as he tried to rub the shampoo out of his eyes while getting up off the floor to turn the shower off. He then proceeded to scan the bathroom for a towel. After his third time scanning the bathroom, he realized that he had neglected to bring a towel in with him in his haste.

"Damn!" he said as he realized he'd have to get dressed while he was still soaking wet, it either was that or sit in the bathroom for an half a hour drip drying. So he went to retrieve his clothes. Off the bathroom floor. Off the soaking wet, flooded, bathroom floor.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" he cursed. Wet, soggy clothes. Fun. But what choice did he have? It either was that or streak naked to his room . . . 

"Hmmmm" he thought out loud, Duo was downstairs watching tv, and everyone else in the house was probably still asleep. Maybe, just maybe he could, Duo always did, so why not . . . naw, he couldn't do that, with his luck so far he'd most likely get himself locked out of both the bathroom and his bedroom, never mind that his bedroom door didn't even have a lock on it. He decided to at least put the pants on, as uncomfortable as they may be.

So half clothed and dripping wet, he quickly made his way down the hall to his room, leaving little puddles in his wake.

After drying off and changing into some nice, dry clothes, the huge growl his stomach gave him made him realize just how hungry he was and he decided it was time for breakfast. He had delayed it long enough. So he made his way back down the stairs to the kitchen. He was seriously getting sick of these stairs. Anyway, he entered the kitchen to see Trowa sitting at the table reading a book while drinking a big glass of coke, and eating a large piece of chocolate cake.

Upon hearing someone enter, Trowa looked up from the book to find a very flustered looking Quatre standing there. Trowa stared at him. Quatre stared back. Trowa stared harder, it soon became an all out staring war until finally Quatre snapped.

"What!? What are you staring at me for!?" Quatre cried.

Trowa appeared startled for a second by the fact that the quiet blond could scream like that, but quickly got over it. Hiding all emotion from his face and voice, Trowa simply stated,

"...You have soap in your hair . . . " 

"Shit! I forgot about that!" he swore, causing Trowa to stare at him again. Trowa decided that he would really rather not know, and went back to eating his cake and reading his book. Quatre was definitely not in the mood to deal with the shampoo still in his hair right now. He was hungry, thirsty, and very pissed right now. He'd deal with it later. So ignoring Trowa, he made his way to the cupboard to get some tea, only to open the cupboard to discover that there still was none. Yes, they were still out, some tea hadn't magically appeared.

"Dammit! Trowa? Do you know if there's any tea hiding around here?" asked Quatre quite calmly. Calm like the calm before the storm.

"..." said Trowa not daring to look up from his book.

"Trowa?" asked Quatre again, becoming a little huffy at Trowa's unhelpfulness.

"...There's ICED tea in the far right cupboard . . . " he finally answered, still not looking up to meet Quatre's eyes as he was a little afraid of Quatre at the moment. This was becoming like the whole zero incident all over again.

"I guess that'll have to do." he sighed as he made his way over to the said cupboard, pulling it open with a little more force then necessary, breaking one of the hinges, and causing Trowa to finally look up at him. But Quatre didn't notice as he grabbed the iced tea and placed it on the counter, then made his way to the fridge where he found two eggs left, both of which he grabbed, and one of which he promptly dropped on the floor, making a mess and splattering his socks and pants, not to mention the floor and cupboards.

"Shit!" he swore again, there went half his breakfast.

He finally made it the stove and cracked the remaining egg into the frying pan, and after picking the bits of shell out of it, placed it on the element at max. His theory at the moment being, the hotter it was, the faster it cooks, the sooner he eats. Next he went back to his iced tea, making himself a glass, causing a bit of a mess, just water, not too bad. Basically, everything was uneventful for exactly three minutes and 29 seconds until Wufei stuck his head in the kitchen.

"What's burning?" he asked, which caused Quatre to swear furiously as he jumped to take his charred egg off the element and scrap it into the garbage.

"Trowa! Why the hell didn't you tell me my breakfast was burning?!"

Wufei stared at Quatre. He didn't think he'd ever heard the blond curse in his life. He gave Trowa a questioning look, but Trowa just mumbled something unintelligible and continued reading. Both Quatre and Wufei stared at him, but he still continued to ignore them both and proceeded to finish off the last of his coke.

After opening the window to let the burnt smell out, Quatre grabbed his, amazingly, still intacted iced tea and headed for the living room to see what Duo was watching.

***

Duo looked up from the tv as he heard someone enter, but quickly turned his attention back to it after seeing it was only Quatre. He heard Quatre sit down beside him and place his drink on the coffee table just as the show ended. Getting up to stretch, Duo accidently bumped the table, spilling Quatre's well-deserved drink onto the floor, creating a sticky puddle of iced tea.

"Oppsie! Sorry, Cat." he said apologetically with a lopsided grin, not noticing the Heero style death glare Quatre was sending in his direction. "Hey! Now that my shows are over, you wanna watch a movie with me?"

Quatre gave a big long sigh, what could it hurt? If anything it would keep him from destroying anything else. "Fine, I guess."

"Good, you go pick the movie and I'll go ask Trowa and Wufei if they wanna watch it with us!"

"Kay" said Quatre some what less enthusiastically as he made to get up. "What about Heero? Are you going to ask him too?"

"Are you kidding? The last time I asked Heero something this early in the morning, he nearly shot my head off!"

"Can't say I blame him." Quatre mumbled to himself, to quiet for Duo to hear.

"Hey! Trowa! Wufei!" Duo yelled in the direction of the kitchen and Quatre's ear, causing Quatre to jump and bang his knee on the coffee table, "You wanna watch a movie with me an' Cat!?"

"Maxwell! Shut up!" Wufei yelled back, "It's too early for you to be yelling!"

"Hey! Your yelling, so why can't I?" he countered.

"I'm only yelling because you started it you braided baka!"

"Well I onl- "

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Quatre whose head was beginning to pound, "Stop it! Stop it! Both of you! No more yelling! Now are you going to come watch a movie with us or not?!"

"All right, all right," said Wufei, closely followed by Trowa, coming into the living room, "so what movie are we going to watch?"

"I dunno," stated Duo, turning his attention to Quatre, "Quatre?"

"Uhm, how about 'The Matrix'?" he asked.

". . ." said Trowa as he sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"Fine by me" said Wufei taking a seat on the couch.

"Yay! Love that movie!" yelled Duo, bouncing over to sit beside Wufei, who then got up to take a seat in the remaining arm chair. Quatre glared at Duo again. "Oops, sorry, forgot about that whole no yellin' thing."

Quatre ignored him and crawled over to the VCR, and put the tape in.

REEEEEEEEESSCCRREEEEETTTCCCCCCHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEE

Went Mr. VCR, eating the tape.

"Ahhhhh! I've had it! I can't take this anymore! I'm going back to bed!" Quatre yelled at the top of his lungs.

"But Cat," said Duo staring at him in shock, "you just got up!"

"Yeah," said Wufei as he watched Quatre stomp to the door, "and it's only 8:30 in the morning!"

"I don't care! Get the fuck out of my way Heero!" yelled Quatre as he stomped through the doorway, shoving aside the confused and shocked looking Heero, who had come down to see what all the racked was about.

They could all hear Quatre muttering curses in all the languages he knew as he made his way back up the stairs and to his room. This was followed by the sound of a door slamming.

Heero stared in the direction Quatre had gone before raising an eyebrow and turning to look at everyone else in the room questioningly. 

"Don't ask" said Trowa as he got up to try and fish the tape out of the VCR. Duo and Wufei just nodded in agreement.

Heero just shook his head as he made his way back upstairs to his laptop.

The End!


End file.
